Do NOT Disturb
by shortie990
Summary: This is the sequel to Interruptions. Do not have to read that before reading this. Contains Smut. Jason and Sam get alittle time alone on the Island...:
1. MileHigh Club

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay, here is the sequel to Interruptions. I hope you all in enjoy....warning it is a spicy one! ;)

Plus I think this is what all JaSam need right now, a little bit of fluff and smut...since things aren't really the happiest on the show between Jason and Sam with him going off to jail and such.

**Do NOT Disturb!**

_**Mile-High Club**_

"Oh my god, came you believe it!" asked Sam, smiling up at Jason as she propped her chin on his chest. They were seated in Sonny's private plan, flying to the island.

Jason wrapped his arm closer around her thin frame and leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. He couldn't believe it either. They were finally going to get the alone time they had both been wishing for for months now. Every since Sam had been hit by that car, they had not really been able to get the time alone and make love.

Grabbing Jason by the collar of his shirt, she pulled him down on her; making his powerful body, tower over her. The kiss deepened within the matter of seconds as they lay on top of each other, fiercely groping at each other's bodies. Unbuttoning the front of Sam's shirt, Jason pressed his hand on her lustful breasts, slipping his fingers underneath the cups of her bra.

She couldn't help but moan at his sudden movement and touch, as he kissed her roughly on the lips, before traveling hot wet kisses down the side of her neck. "You're beautiful," whispered Jason, his blue eyes dark with desire as they stared into her face in between kisses as his mouth traveled down the centre of her breasts, reaching that sweet spot. His hand swept underneath her, holding her up as he began to unhook her blue bra. His eyes admired as her breasts bounced for a second against her chest as they were freed from their prison. Pushing the materiel of her shirt down her shoulders, Jason moved his tongue along her collar bone to the edge of her shoulder; licking and sucking at the skin. Sam arched her back, pressing her body into his.

Removing the remainder of Sam's shirt and bra from her torso, their lips found each other once again with passion. Their tongues fussed together; twisting and dancing around the edges of each other's mouths. As they continued to kiss like this, Jason's hands found their ways to Sam's breasts. Gently massaging them at first, his touch deepened; pinching and rubbing her nipples until they were hard and peaking. Breaking away from the kiss, Sam let out a deep moan from the back of her throat as Jason continued to let his fingers roam the tender skin of her breasts.

Her hands gripped the back of Jason's neck as Sam leaned in and pressed her lips onto his; pulling him into a kiss once again.

As they continued to kiss, Sam's hands slid down his spine to the small of his back. Sliding them underneath his shirt, she let her hands feel every muscle and bone in his back before edging them along the backs of his ribs to the front. She let her hands rest against his pecks for a second; feeling the beating of his heart against her palm before sliding the pads of her fingers down the ripples of his abs. Pulling at the material of his shirt, the kiss was broken only for a second as the t-shirt was removed from Jason's body. His hand cupped and caressed the side of her face, as the other one lay on her flat stomach.

Sam's fingers ran themselves through the spikes of Jason's blonde hair before sliding them down the sides of his torso and began to work on the button of his jeans. There was a large bulge pressing against the tight material of the jeans already; wanting to be release. Kissing Jason roughly on the lips, Sam's hand slid into the waistband of the jeans and boxers, cupping the hot pulsing cock. Jason moaned into Sam's mouth at her sudden touch on his member. Jason couldn't help but arch is back at this, pressing his hips into her hand. Deepening the touch she had on him, Jason let of a deep grunt again. Realising her hand from him after a moment, Sam pushed Jason down onto his back as she straddled his hips. Looking up at Sam on top of him, Jason blue eyes filled with desire; watching as she licked her bottom lip and cupped her breasts. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, he was aroused and become harder by the second.

Throwing her head back, Sam let out a low deep purr as she touched her breasts, pushing them together for a second before letting them fall. She repeated the movement over and over again; until she finally began to rub her tits with the pads of her fingers, making her nipples mount into harden peaks. She could tell this was driving Jason's crazy, watching as she touched her self. Looking down into Jason's face, she winked at him before leaning down towards his him and ran her tongue down the hard surface of his torso, leaving a wet trail. Her lips sucked on the middle of his belly button as she pressed her hips into his hard erection.

Not being able to take it any longer, Jason reached out and cupped the side of Sam's face, crashing his lips to hers. Distracting her with the kiss, he moved his hand down her back, cupping her ass before bringing them around to the front. Undoing the button of her jeans, Jason slid his hand within and gently rested on her cunt; fingering it through the cotton of her underwear.

Sam arched her back at this, making Jason's touch deepen.

Breaking away from the kiss and meeting each other's eye, Sam slid off of Jason and lay down on her back. Smirking at this, Jason reached out and took one of her feet. Slipping off the stiletto she was wearing, Jason brought the foot to his mouth and began to suck on her toes. Sam squirmed and giggled at this, she had ticklish feet.

"Stop that Jason!" she cried, trying to get her foot out of his grasp.

Smiling at her, Jason flexed her foot and ran his tongue along the bottom from toe to heel and back. Putting down the foot, he lifted her other foot and repeated the same movements.

Lifting up her hips off the couch, Jason grabbed a hold of the bottom of her jeans and pulled them down her legs. Once the jeans were removed, Jason threw them to the side as he stood up and removed his own pants.

Sitting back on the couch, Jason leaned over and caputured Sam's lips with his, as his hands pulled at the material of her panties. Once they met her knees, they fell to her ankles as Sam kicked them off.

Still continuing to kiss, Jason placed his hands on Sam's hips as she spread opened her legs, letting him slide between them.

Just before he was about to enter her, Sam couldn't help but think. "Do you really think Sonny will like us joining the Mile-High club in his private jet?"

"Can you please not do that?" asked Jason looked down at her, with annoyance.

"Do what?" asked Sam, softly sounding both confused and hurt.

"Mention Sonny.....I don't really want to be thinking about him just as we are about to make love," replied Jason.

Sam face broke out into a smile at this. Reaching out she cupped both sides of Jason's face and kissed his passionately on the lips.

After a moment had passed, both broke apart breathless.

"Now fuck me," purred Sam, eyes dark with desire for Jason as she leaned her head back and lifted her arms above her head.

"Gladly," replied Jason, leaning down and taking one of her nipples into his mouth as he entered his hard cock into her sweet opening. Sam bit down on her lower lip as the head of Jason's manhood teased at the pulsing walls of her vagina. She lowered her eyes and watched as Jason thrusted in and out of her.

Sam arched her back and held on to Jason shoulders, steadying herself as he thrusted deeper inside her.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH,mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," she moaned and purred. "OH! YES! RIGHT THERE!" she cried as the head of Jason's penis found her G-spot.

Jason's eyes remained open as he stared down at Sam. The moment was intimate and tender as he watched her enjoying making love. His breathing was heavy and labour intense as pushed his hips into hers. "SAM!" he finally cried out, not being able to take it anymore as her vaginal walls tightened themselves around his erection.

Jason pushed himself harder and faster into Sam; knowing she liked it a little rough."Jason! RIGHT THERE! FUCK ME HARDER RIGHT THERE!" cried out Sam, throwing her head back and arching her back once again, making Jason go even deeper within her than he already was.

Sam tightened her legs around Jason's hips, pressing him closer; making him go deeper within until he found that sweet spot, up high. He pushed harder and harder within her vaginal walls; the muscles of his lower back and buttocks flexing with his rapid movements.

Jason leaned down and captured Sam's lips with his; pulling her into a long sweet kiss before both breaking apart as they climaxed.

Jason collapsed onto of Sam, as his lips found her mouth and kissed her softly.

Smuggling up to him, Sam couldn't help but laugh."Welcome to the Mile-high club, Mr. Morgan!"

* * *

This ends Part 1, hoped you liked! Please review and thanks so much for reading!


	2. Playing in the Sand

Do not own General hospital or any of the characters.

Okay here is the 2nd part of Jason and Sam's steamy get-away together on the island.

**

* * *

**

Do NOT Disturb!

_**Playing in the Sand**_

A sly smile appeared on Sam's face as she leaned herself up onto her elbows and appeared over the rims of her sunglasses up at Jason. Watching as he pulled his shirt up over his head, revealing the toned muscular structure of his chest. Throwing the white t-shirt on to the edge of the beach towel, Jason lay down beside Sam.

Taking off her sunglasses and squinting in the harsh sunlight, she grinned at him. Jason smiled back at her. He was much more relaxed and happy here at the Island then anywhere he had ever been; except for Hawaii that is. The rays of the sun and the blueness of the ocean waves did something to him that he could not describe. The atmosphere was so much more different than that of Port Charles. Here he didn't have to worry about anything here.

Reaching out with his left hand, he cupped the side of Sam's chin, leaning down and kissing her roughly on the lips. Pressing his mouth hard on hers. Sam let out a small sigh from the back of her throat as she surrendered to his touch and kissed him fully back.

It was their first day on the island and they were spending it on the beach.

Pulling herself onto of Jason, Sam slide her hands down the toned chiselled chest of Jason's torso towards the rippled smooth abs. Jason's hands rested firmly on Sam's hips, holding her tightly as his tongue plunged deeper into her mouth. As they continued to kiss, Sam could feel the heat crept through her loins, pulsing with excitement at the thought of being caught. They were the only ones on the Island, except for the staff but there was still a change of being caught.

Pulling away breathless, Sam thrusted her hips into Jason's already harden penis that was bulging again the material of his bathing suit. Sitting back on her heels between Jason's legs, Sam slowly began to undo the drawstring of the waistband and released his cock. She took the penis into her mouth, looking up at Jason with heavy eyes, studying his face as she drove him to pleasure. His member swelled and filled her mouth. Sam's head moved back and forth, thrusting him in and out of her mouth. She sucked, licked and nibbled with her teeth and tongue, bringing him to harden fully. A deep grunt penetrated from the back of Jason's throat, filling the air around them.

"Oh Sam..." he moaned softly as he grabbed the back of her head, making his harden cock plunged deeper into her mouth to the back of her throat. Jason held her head fast, as her tongue moved in circle motions along the pulsing skin within her mouth. Cum filled her taste buds as Jason climaxed.

Wiping her lips with the back of her hand, she fell back onto her ankles. Her brown eyes looked over Jason, who was breathing heavily on his back. After a moment had passed, Jason raised his head and smiled shyly at Sam, his blue's dark with desire.

A wicked smiled appeared on Sam's face, she knew what this meant. Lying on her back, she closed her eyes and began to breath slowly; preparing herself for what was about to happen. Her heart raced with excitement as she felt Jason move over her; his breath hot against her face. His lips kissed her eyelids, traveling down the side of her nose before pressing them roughly against her mouth. The kiss was quick, leaving Sam a little disappointed. Jason then began to kiss her neck, making his way towards her breast. Undoing the string of her hot pink bikini top; his hands reached out and cupped her breasts. Leaning down, he ran his tongue slowly along the base of one, then the other. Sam let out a shuttered breathe at this.

Repeating the movement, he took her nipple in between his teeth and pulled on it softly before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it until it peaked with hardness. He repeated this movement to the other nipple before both where rare and swollen.

Leaving her breasts, Jason traveled his mouth down her ribs to the flatness of her stomach. He rubbed his cheek along the toned skin, brushing his lips into her belly button, as his hand slid in between her legs, slowly rubbing her inner thigh. Caressing the muscle of her leg as he went, his fingers traveled to the outside and pulled at the strings of her matching bikini bottom. Pulling the material to the side, as his fingers rubbed against the folds of her vagina.

Sam let out a cry of surprise at the sudden pressure of his fingers on her. The tip of his index finger was on her cit; slowly moving it back and forth; touching it with the lightest touch. Sliding it into her opening, the sweet juices of her spilled out. She was wet for him. She opened her self up for him as he pushed his index finger further inside of her. Sam let out a cry as he quickened his movements and deepened his pressure. He then added a 2nd finger into her, adding to her pleasure. Her arms were stretched out gripping the material of the bed sheet as thrusted her hips along with the movements of Jason's fingers. She continued to moan out with pleasure as the feeling between her fingers grew. He could feel her coming soon with the sound of her breathing being labored and the tightening of the walls of her vagina around his hand. Sliding his fingers out of her, he replaced them with his mouth. He licked and sucked on her cit and around the outside of her opening; before sliding the tip of his tongue in and teasing lightly before removing it. Pressing his mouth over the opening, he blew hot air into her. Licking her cit, he drew his tongue once again into her opening.

His tongue twisted and turned, sucking on the lips of her vagina. They plunged deep within her, causing Sam to climax loudly.

As Sam try to catch her breath, she reached out and grasped hold of Jason's hand; giving it a light squeeze.

Standing up, the bottom of her bikini fell to the floor, reaching out with her other hand she undid the tie of her top. She was now standing in front of Jason, stark naked holding his hand. Jason raised an eyebrow at this , wondering what in hell was Sam doing? Pulling him by the hand, she pulled him to his feet.

"Take them off," she gestured towards his swim suit that was barely hanging of his hips. Smirking at this Jason pulled them down his legs and stepped out of them.

"Now what?" he asked with curiosity at what Sam had in mind.

Sam just winked at Jason as she turned on her heel and began to walk towards the shoreline, bringing Jason along with her. They were going skinny dipping.

Splashing into the water, Sam let go of Jason's hand as she drove head first into the ocean. Leaving Jason standing there stark naked in waist deep water. He watched her as she swam like a mermaid underneath the blue ocean surface.

After a few moments had passed and Sam had not surfaced yet, Jason began to worry. He knew he shouldn't however; Sam was an excellent swimmer and could go miles it seemed without taking a breath.

He then felt it, a slight fluttering around his ankles. At first he thought it was a fish, kicking it away, however it kept on coming back. Finally looking down he , he saw the blurred naked image of Sam. Her hands were resting on his thigh. Her brown eyes opened in the salty water and appeared up at him. Reaching out, Sam touch a finger to his member, making it swell and harden. Closing his eyes for a brief second, Jason looked down again to see that she was gone. It was like it had never happened. Looking around again, he heard a splash behind his back.

Smiling at this, he turned around but frowned when he found no one there.

Sam then took her moment to jump out of the water and onto Jason's back. The sudden impact of her weight on his back took him by surprise, causing him to fall on his side into the water. Moving to his front, Sam wrapped her arms tightly around Jason's neck, cashing her wet lips to his. Kissing her back, he slipped his tongue along her lips; tasting the sea salt on them.

Getting to his feet, Jason held Sam close to him, as she wrapped her naked wet body against him; her legs tightly woven around his waist. Jason could feel himself growing hard as he felt Sam's nipples harden and poke against his chest. Then all the sudden change in temperature, caused goose bumps to ripple down both of their backs and inner sides.

Continuing to kiss, Jason carried Sam to the shoreline. He planned on carrying her back to the towels at the top of the beach but found he couldn't take it any longer. He needed to have Sam, right then and now.

Dropping her gently onto the wet sand; Jason towered over her, positioning himself between Sam's open legs. The waves crashed against his back as he slide the tip of his erection into the opening of her hot pussy.

Sam moaned out at this, looking up into the blues of Jason's eyes. "Fuck me!"

Licking his lips, he leaned down and crashed his lips once again onto Sam's as he thrusted his cock fully into her. Sam purred into Jason's mouth at the feeling of him filling within her. Their hips grinded rapidly together, picking up speed as their labour of their breathes intensified. It wasn't much longer of before they both came, crying out un human noises and cries.

Jason collapsed onto Sam, resting his cheek against her beating heart. "I love you," he murmured as he took her nipple into his mouth.

"I love you," replied Sam, pulling Jason onto of her again. She was ready for round two.

* * *

Opening you enjoyed... Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Teasing

Do not General Hospital or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

Do NOT Disturb!

_**Teasing...**_

Jason looked down at Sam as she lay beside him, fast asleep. After making love on the sand, they had come back to where their towels were. Both had fallen asleep under the warm afternoon sun rays that penetrated down on them. Now awake, Jason watched as Sam slept, a goofy smile was plastered on her face. Gently reached out, he brushed the stray hairs away from her face. God, she is beautiful, he thought to himself as he continued to watch her sleep.

After a moment or two had passed, Sam eyes slowly fluttered open and looked over at Jason. "Where you watching me?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Maybe," teased Jason as he leaned in closely to her and brushing his lips softly over the tip of her nose before pressing them down on her mouth.

A moan escaped from the back of Sam's throat as Jason, pulled Sam on top of him and roamed his hands up and down her bare back.

They stayed liked this for a while it seemed before breaking apart and deciding to head back to the house.

"I'm going to get burnt," complained Sam towards Jason as she stood up. "Jason if we stay out here any longer." Jason looked a little disappointed at this but nodded his head in agreement; it was getting a little hot for him too. Reaching up, Jason grasped Sam's hand for support as he rose to his feet.

"I can't believe we have been out here so long," murmured Sam looking up at Jason for a second before beginning to search for her discarded pink bikini in the sand.

Once they were both dressed in their swimsuits, they began to walk along the shore line, hand in hand towards the house.

* * *

"See I did get burnt," examined Sam as she looked over her shoulder at her back in the floor length mirror in the bedroom.

Jason stuck out his head from the bathroom door and met Sam's eye in the mirror. "Well you look fine from this angle," he commented, letting his eyes travel down her bare back side in the mirror. Turning her head to look at him, she smiled.

"Oh know don't get any ideas," she started as she wrapped the towel she held up again her front, firmly around her body. "We had enough fun this afternoon, plus we are going to be late for dinner!" It wasn't that she didn't want to make love to the man of her dreams over and over again but she was hungry from that afternoon in the sand.

"You're beautiful," spoke Jason as he stepped out of the steaming shower and into the bedroom, a towel was wrapped around his hips.

"Oh no buddy, get that thought out of your head!" cried Sam again, a smile appearing on her face. "We have dinner plans!" She shook her head from side to side; a she took a step back as Jason stepped closer towards her. She was determined not to fall for any of Jason's tricks.

"What?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, playing dumb? "You are beautiful Sam." His blue eyes shined with innocence as he backed Sam into the corner of the room. A slight smile appearing on his face, as he reached out and took both of her hands in his. Bringing them to his lips, he kissed them. Sam's eyes stared intensely up at Jason, studying him.

For a second they stood like this, eyes locked before Jason let go of Sam's hands and gently ran his fingers over her cheeks, before leaning down and running his lips softly over hers.

This little sensation sent, Sam over the edge. Her thoughts were no longer on dinner or eating. Her hunger was for something more than food. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sam stood up on her tip toes and crashed her mouth forcefully against Jason's.

The towel which was wrapped around her body loosened and fell to the floor as she pressed herself against Jason. Running his hands up the sides of Sam's torso, Jason let his towel drop to the floor as well.

Picking Sam up, he carried her towards the bed. Their mouths continuing to attack one another as Jason placed her down on the bed, before towering over her. Leaving her mouth, Jason's lips began to attack the side of her neck and collarbone. He was now hard and poking into the side of Sam's inner thigh. Not wasting any time, Sam reached out and pulled his face down on hers again before wrapping her legs around his waist. "I want you," she whispered as she nibbled on his bottom lip. His blue eyes locked with hers as he then entered her.

A deep moan escaped from Sam's lips as the walls of her opened to Jason and he filled her.

Their love making was quick and rough it seemed as a few moments later both Jason and Sam were brought to their breaking points. Climaxing together, Jason slide himself out of Sam and rolled onto her side.

"See we aren't going to be late for dinner," he spoke as he stared down at her, brushing the hair away from her face.

* * *

I know it was a short and sweet chapter, but more smuttiness will be coming soon! Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Teasing Prt2

Do not General Hospital or any of the characters.

I know it's been a while since I last updated this story. But here it is now, Enjoy! :D

**

* * *

**

Do NOT Disturb!

_**Teasing Prt.2...**_

As Jason swallowed a piece of his fish and bit into another one, he felt a rubbing sensation up his leg. It started at his calf but slowly moved up his thigh to his middle.

At this his, eyes widened and he almost choked on his food. Soon it stopped.

Jason reached out and took a sip of his water and stared over at Sam in disbelief. She continued to eat her food innocently before looking up and meeting Jason's eyes, she winked, placing her fork down, she smirked at him, "what?"

"What!" cried Jason, a bit outraged. "Hello!" he spoke gesturing to his lap.

Sam just gave him an evil smirk and went back to eating her food.

A moment or two later, Sam lifted her right foot up again under the table and ran the edge of her shoe up and down this time Jason's right leg.

Jason dropped his fork and closed his eyes and let out a quiet moan as the edge of her's foot touched his middle, lightly at first but then deepening her touch. He was now fully aroused, and could feel the crouch of his dress pants tighten.

"Sam," he moaned in a whisper, his eyes dark on hers.

Sam just smiled at him before realising her foot.

Just then the waiter appeared, "Are you done sir?" he asked towards Jason.

Jason looked up at the young waiter, surprised to see him, "Yes, Yes I am!" he choked out, clearly embarrassed. Even though his excretion was covered by the table, he still felt redness creep up the collar of his shirt. Sam couldn't help but let out a giggle at this. It was rare that she saw Jason blush like this.

The waiter then took Sam's empty plate too and asked if they would like dessert. Sam glanced over at Jason then back at the waiter and smiled, "No, I think the bill would just be fine thanks!" Sam had dessert waiting back at the room, thinking about the lingerie she had brought with her.

"I am going to go to the bathroom, okay?" asked Sam getting to her feet and grabbing her purse.

Jason just let out a grunt in response. He was clearly unhappy with being left with a pitched tent.

Walking around the table, Sam placed a hand on the back of Jason's neck and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I will be back baby," she cued in his ear as she slid her hand up through his hair before walking away. His eyes followed her as she disappeared from the dining room. Counting to ten in his head, Jason rose to his feet and followed her.

* * *

"Jason, what are you doing?" whispered Sam harshly at him as he appeared in the woman's bathroom. Her eyes were wide with shock as she watched him taking a step further into the room. Even know Sonny own the Island, a small part of it was still used for tourism. They had head out to the main resort on the Island's restaurant.

Jason did not speak a word as he continued to walk towards where she stood washing her hands at the sink. His eyes were dark with desire.

Pressing her up against the wall, he pressed his lips hungrily against hers. He held both of her hands in his, pinning them above her head. He bit down on her lower lip with passionate as he tongue slipped into the crook of her mouth. He continued to kiss her like this for a moment longer before breaking apart.

His eyes were as dark as coal as he dropped his hands to his side.

Sam looked up at him, her lips were swollen from the kiss. Touching them with her hand, she wondered what he would do next to her.

Reaching out, Jason cupped the side of her face gently caressing it before running his fingers down the side of her neck to the dip of her chest and back. The pads of his fingers ran back and forth over the top of her cleavage, teasing her lightly. As he did so his eyes looked down at her with desire.

Then all the sudden it stopped. Jason slid his hand back to his side. Taking a step away from Sam, he fled from the washroom. Leaving Sam wanting more.

Sam eyes flashed with annoyance as they looked on as Jason left the washroom. She could not believe that he was leaving his deed unfinished. This meant war, she thought to herself as she stormed out after him.

* * *

Okay I know it's really short but more will be coming soon! Thanks so much for reading and please review!


	5. All Tied UP

Do not General Hospital or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

Do NOT Disturb!

_**All Tied Up...**_

As soon as they got back to the house, it was war. Both were eager to get back at one of another for what they had done at the restaurant.

"You are so dead, Jason Morgan," whispered Sam into his ear in between kisses as they made their way towards the bedroom.

"Oh really?" smirked Jason, with amusement playing in his eyes.

"Oh just you wait and see," trailed off Sam as she kissed Jason passionately on the lips before pushing him down on the bed. Jason looked up at her, a eyebrow raised in surprise. A sheepish smile appearing on his face, it liked when she was forceful like this. His blue eyes watched as she walked over to her suitcase, which she had yet to unpack and pulled out what looked like to be a red silk scarf of some sort. He frowned in confusion as she pulled out another scarf and walked back towards the bed where he lay.

Placing the scarves onto the nightstand, Sam just gave Jason a blank stare, before standing on her knees on the bed. The mattress hardly dipping as she made her way over towards him. Jason who was on his back, raised himself up onto his elbow and continued to stare at her as she came towards him. As she swung her legs over his hip, her hands rested on his shoulders; pushing him back down onto the mattress. Dipping her head downwards, she slide her tongue into the crook of his opened lips as her hands roamed down the hardness of his chest. Jason kissed Sam back as she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pushed it down his shoulders. Helping her, the coat was removed and thrown to the side. Sam's fingers then moved towards the button- down shirt he was wearing and began to rip open the buttons one by one; inch by inch revealing Jason's chiselled chest. Their hips grinded together as all this happen; causing Jason to become hard very fast.

Once the shirt was removed and tossed to the side like his jacket; Sam broke away from the kiss and reached over to the nightstand. Taking one of the scarves into her left hand, her right hand took a hold of Jason's left wrist. Straightening out his arm, Sam tied it up to the bed post. She then did the same to his right arm.

Satisfied with her work, her brown eyes looked down at the frowning face of Jason and smiled. As he opened his mouth to speak, she covered it with her hand and shook her head from side to side. He wasn't allowed to talk. Replacing her hand with her mouth, Sam kissed him sweetly on the lips for a second, thrusting her hips into his hard cock before breaking off. Adjusting her position, she then began to trail kisses down the side of his neck and torso towards the waistband of his dress pants. Lifting her face briefly to look at Jason, she smirked at him as her fingers worked on his belt and lid her hands into his pants. A groan escaped from the back of Jason's throat as he felt the smallness of her hand wrap around his cock. She squeezed the shaft of it lightly for a second before letting go. She then repeated this movement upwards along the shaft of his member to the head. This went on for a moment longer, before Sam removed her hand completely from Jason's pants.

"Am I dead yet?" asked Jason, his eyes dark with desire.

"No, not yet," teased Sam, her eyes meeting his as she moved so that she was now sited at Jason's feet and began to removed his dress shoes. Once both shoes were removed, Sam leaned down and kissed the side of his left foot as she took it into her lap and slowly pulled off the black sock he was wearing. Tossing the sock to the side, Sam's fingers pressed deeply into the tissue of his foot, gently massaging it for a moment. A smile appearing on her face as Jason's toes curled for a brief second before flexing out. She knew that he would enjoy it. Putting the left foot down, she then repeated the same movements to the right one.

After both feet were massaged, Sam sat on the back of her heels as she reached out and grabbed legs of Jason's pants. She tugged at them lightly, making them slide down his hips as Jason lifted them off of the bed for a second, helping her. Once the pants were removed and his boxers as well, Jason looked on at Sam; wondering if she was done playing her little tie up game. He watched as Sam slid off of the bed and moved towards where his right arm was tied up to the right side of the bed. She smiled at him as she reached out and touched the knot of the scarf. He thought that she was going to up do the scarf; his arm was beginning to ach except she let her hand fall to her side. She then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before turning on her heel and walking away.

"Sam," cried Jason out.

"Don't worry I will be back," she spoke over her shoulder, a wicked smile appearing on her face before she stepped into the master bathroom.

There was a brief pause of silence before the sound of the shower running filled Jason's ears. He could not believe that Sam had left him like this. "SAM!" he cried again in outrage, but he knew it was no use, she could not hear him. He then tried to removed his wrists from the scarves but found that they were tied tightly. Sam had done them with one of her boat knots. He knew that he would not be getting out of them without the help of Sam. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Jason closed his eyes and rested his head back against the pillows.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And please review! More to come soon!


	6. Making Love

Do not General Hospital or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

Do NOT Disturb!

_**Making Love….**_

Jason, who arms had, began to ache watched as the bathroom door opened and a wet naked Sam entered. His blue eyes roaming slowly up her petit body. She was gorgeous; he thought to himself as he became completely absorbed with her and forgot about his current situation.

Sam couldn't help but smile to herself as she felt Jason's blazing gaze on her. However she would not let it affect her. She was going to let this drag out as long as she could. Walking past the bed, she walked over to the vanity and took a seat on the little bench before it. Her brown eyes flashed up to the mirror. She had a good view of Jason on the bed from here. He was still watching her, she noted. She pretended to be doing her hair, drying it and brushing it out but really she was watching Jason. He didn't seem to be mad. However you could never really be sure with Jason. He never really showed emotion but Sam could usually tell with him, what he was feeling.

Letting out a soft sigh, she shook her head from side to side; making her long hair whip across her face. Hiding it from Jason's view as she slowly placed her hands firmly on her toned stomach. Peaking out through the curtain of her hair, she saw Jason's eyes darken as her fingers wrapped themselves around her breasts. She pushed them together for a second before letting them fall; bouncing. For a few moments she deeply massaged her breasts, forgetting that Jason was watching as she closed her eyes and let her touch take over her. Her thumb and pointer fingers pulled hard on her nipples, twisting them until they harden to peaks. She breathed deeply through her month as her left hand still cupped her breast as her right edged its way to her centre. Spreading her legs further apart, her left hand squeezed her breast as she began to roughly rub herself. These rough caresses soon became soft as her pointer finger gently rubbed the tender skin of her cit, as the edge of her middle finger slide into her folds.

A moan of pleasure escaped from her lips as she leaned her back against the chair, arching her back as her hips rose off of the seat. Now fully aroused, her left hand removed itself from her breasts and moved to her centre as well. Her left fingers pressed against her now enlarged cit as the pointer finger of her right hand joined her middle one. It didn't take her much longer after this to come as her fingers slide themselves further within, finding that deep buried spot that made her quiver. Her toes curled and pointed as her hips thrusted along with the movements of her hands; a series of moans escaping from her.

Jason could feel himself go hard again as he watched with desire as Sam made herself come. His fingers flexed as they ached to roam over her wet body, to touch her wet cunt. He watched from his position on the bed as Sam pushed back her chair and rose to her feet. His heart began to beat with excitement as he watched her make her way over to the edge of the bed, only to have her turned quickly away and leave the room. "COME ON SAM," he groaned out after her, however she did not turn around. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath, trying to calm the frustration that was building within.

However, Jason did not have to wait long because Sam soon returned back in the room. Her hands she held a bottle of red wine and in the other a wine glass. His eyes watched her like a hawk as she placed the glass onto the nightstand by the bed and filled it with the red ruby liquid. His mouth suddenly becoming very dry as he continued to watch as Sam, placed the bottle on the table and brought the rim of the glass up to her lips; taking a long sip.

Noticing him watching her, Sam lowered the glass and smiled at him. "Hey baby, want a taste?" she teased as she leaned towards him. Hotness crept into the pit of his stomach as he felt the warmth of breath tickle his skin; inhaling the sweet bitterness of wine on her breath.

Stilling holding onto the wine glass, Sam then brushed her lips roughly against his, the tip of her tongue slipping into the crook of parted lips. Jason's hand curled up into fists as they fought out the urge to touch her as he kissed her back with the same intensity. Their tongues were now intertwined together as the kiss continued to deepen with passion and desire. A ball of fire enlarging within both their cores.

Pulling away breathlessly, Sam winked at Jason as he opened his eyes and stared up at her in confusion. She then took another long sip from the glass before bringing it up to Jason's own lips. He slowly drank from it; adsorbing the velvety texture of the wine. A warmthness all the sudden spreading through his veins; colour creeping into the collar of his neck. Taking another sip of the wine, Sam then placed it down onto the nightstand before straddling Jason. He did not say anything as she leaned over to him and crashed her mouth to his. She bit down on his lower lip ever so slightly before running the edge of her tongue along the tops of his teeth. The kiss intensified as their tongues twisted together with passion. As the kiss continued to deepen, Sam pressed her hands on Jason's shoulder s and pressed her hips slightly into his pelvis. His erection pressing into her thigh.

Jason closed his eyes and inhaled the moisture of her skin as his tongue continued to explore the inside of her mouth, tasting the bitterness of the wine; adding to his desire and need for her. He captured her lips again, parting them with his and kissing her with unchecked need, drawing her tongue into his mouth and sucking it gently and then releasing it to nibble on her bottom lip. They continued on like this for a few moments longer before Sam lead her lips down the side of his neck. The sound of her kisses filled the space between them as they lay there. Both were breathing heavily. A grunt escaped from Jason's mouth as her felt the tip of her tongue run back and forth over the sensitive spot underneath his ear. Tilting his head to the side, his left cheek pressed into the pillows; giving Sam better excess. It was taking all of his strength to relax and let Sam caressed fill him. All of his muscles seemed to flex at once as a jolt of pleasure filled over him as all the sudden her fingers wrapped themselves around his member tugging on it gently.

"Sam," he mumbled in a hoarse whispered as her fingers continued to rub against him softly. Her touch was like a feather against his skin, driving him wild with desire to hold her. His finger flexed again, his palms turned upwards to the ceiling. "Sam," he mumbled again as her fingers tugged harder on the tip of his member.

As she fingered Jason's penis, her tongue worked its way down, licking and sucking as she went. Her lips covered themselves over his nipples, flicking the tip of it back and forth with her tongue. She did this until it was harden like a peak. Smiling to herself, she repeated the movement to the other one. She then began to lick at the peak. Drawing figure eights softly over the sensitive skin. She could tell she was driving Jason mad by the way he had his fingers digging into the palms of his hands, his knuckles white. Sam finished off by taking the harden nipple once again into her mouth and sucking on it roughly before gently biting down on it. She then repeated his movement to this other nipple before continuing traveling down Jason's rippling stomach muscles. She kissed every inch of him with tenderness, sending shivers down his spin.

His body ached for her. He wanted to touch her. To caress her. To show her how much he loved her, just like she was showing him now. He wanted to fuck her.

They locked eyes with one another as Sam's mouth edged its way down his navel to his cock where her hand still rested. She leaned down and kissed the sensitive skin of the head before drawing her mouth over it. Jason thrusted his hips at this, lifting them off of the bed; causing Sam to deepen her touch. "Ohhhh," he moaned out slightly pushing his body off of the bed again, now moving along with the movement of Sam's lips as they moved up and down his hard cock; sucking on it. He was close to coming. The back of his knees were sweating as his legs widened, his heels digging into the mattress as his hips rocked; arching his back.

Sam continued to move suck and lick until Jason was shaking with ecstasy and moaning out in slight breathes. The inside of her mouth filling with his semen.

Licking her lips, Sam blew onto the hot organ, adding to Jason's pleasure before lowering herself onto him. Their eyes locked with one another as they slowly began to make love.

* * *

Okay I know the ending kinda sucked but don't worry there will be more smutty chapters to come. Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Hot and Wet

Do not General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay so here is a overdo up date on this story. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Do NOT Disturb!

_**Hot and Wet**_

"Sonny called this morning," mentioned Jason towards Sam. They were seated out on the patio of the house, playing a game of dominoes. It was the middle of the afternoon and they were just taking it easy after their all night love making session.

"He did? When?" asked Sam, eyebrows knitted together as she looked up at Jason as she placed the tiled piece down beside his.

"It was early. You were sleeping," replied Jason towards her as he played his next piece.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to see how everything was going, I guess," replied Jason with a shrug. He honestly did not know really why his boss had called him. It had been a brief conversation before Sonny had to leave.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well usually when Sonny calls, it means that he wants you to go home and put a hit out on someone or something," explained Sam with a shrug as she decided on her next move to make.

"Well he didn't mention anything like that. Just asked how we were doing and how the Island was and such," he replied slowly watching as Sam placed her tile piece down, winning the game.

"Oh my GOD!" she cried with glee as she jumped to her feet. "I WON! I WON! I have never won a game against you before! This is amazing!" she cried as she began to clap her hands and bounce on the spot like a little school girl.

This made Jason smile. It was nice to see Sam so happy like this.

"You know what that means don't you?" asked Sam a smile appearing on her face as she stopped bouncing and looked over towards him.

"What?"

"You have to take a shot!" her eyes widen as she all the sudden turned on her heel, leaving the patio.

"SAM! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" cried Jason after her, watching as she went into the house.

A moment later Sam returned with a bottle of tequila in her hands. Jason's eyes darkened at this as they fell onto what was in her hands. "No, Sam I am not taking a shot!" he protested, shaking his head.

"But those are the rules, loser takes a shot," commented Sam as she walked back over to the table, placing the bottle down. Her brown eyes locking with his darkened blue eyes.

"You know I don't drink Sam," stated Jason softly yet firm to her.

"Oh don't give me that bull shit. You do too drink!" cried Sam, rolling her eyes at his lame excuse. "You drink beer."

"Yeah but that is different. You know I don't do shots or any hard stuff like that," he replied, firmly holding his ground.

"Again, bull shit!" she cried, a fake smile plastered on her face. "You drink whiskey, which is a lot stronger then tequila, Jason."

There was then a moment of silence, as they both stared at one another; not breaking down.

"Please Jason," pouted Sam, breaking the silence as she took a step towards Jason and took a seat on his lap. "Just one shot!" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and traced a finger lightly down his cheek.

"Kay fine. If it will make you happy," mumble Jason, finally giving in to Sam's childish behaviour.

A smirk appeared on her face as she watched as Jason poured himself a shot of tequila and raised it to his lips, shooting her a dark look as he did so. Tilting his head back, he drained the glass and placed it back down beside the bottle. "Happy?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not yet," replied Sam after a moment of silence.

"I'm not taking another shot," agrued back Jason firmly.

"No, not that. I want you to do something else for me," whispered Sam her eyes darkening as they locked with Jason's. She then tilted her head to the side, gesturing to inside, a slow smile appearing on her face.

Jason met Sam's eye and smiled, "I like that idea." He then wrapped his arms around Sam's waist who was still seated on his lap and hoisted her over his shoulder as he rose to his feet. A squeal escaped from Sam as Jason carried her inside.

Walking past the bed, which had yet to be made, Jason continued walking towards the bathroom.

"Jason what are you doing?" cried Sam trying to get out of his hold and she twisted her body upward to look at him.

Jason didn't not answer as he continued to hold Sam over his shoulder with one hand as he reached out and turned on the shower; he then stepped into the shower.

"Jason!" cried Sam, who was dressed in jean cut offs and a white halter top, as water hit her.

Ignoring her, he lowered her down onto her feet, pressing her up against the wall. Pinning her hands above her head, Jason bent his neck and captured Sam's lips with his. The kiss was soft at first but soon grew with passion. His tongue slipped into the part of her lips; touching the edge of her front teeth. Her tongue met his as her lips widened over his, forcing him to go deeper. Their mouths evaporated one another as their tongues twisted together and his hands slid down her sides, resting them on her breasts. His thumbs and forefingers gently caressing her nipples through the thin material of the top that she was wearing, which was now soaked through.

A moan of pleasure escaped from her lips as her nipples harden and she arched her back, thrusting her chest out; deepening Jason's touch. Grasping a hold of her waist as his mouth began to attack the side of her neck, Sam wrapped her legs around his hips as he lifted her up. Pressing her high against the wall. He licked the water off of her neck as he found that sweet spot just above her collarbone. Sam hips grinned into Jason's as she threw her head back, giving him better excess. Her eyes were closed as her lips slightly opened; breathing deeply as she let his touch take over her. A warm feeling growing in the pit of her stomach and spreading throughout her entire body. Her hands gripped the back of his neck, clenching the soft hairs that glazed there.

While his left hand still rested on her breast, his other slid underneath the wet material of her shirt. The pads of his fingers roaming over the soft hair that lined the skin of her navel.

Crashing their lips together once again, his hand found their way to her back, inching their way upwards. Untying the back of her shirt, the front feel to reveal her bare breaths.

Sam's nibbled on the lob of Jason's ear as her hands grasped at the material of his shirt; tugging it upward as it clung to his massive chest. "I want you now," she whispered into his ear as ice blue eyes looked over and locked with her dark ones. They kissed roughly for a moment before pulling completely apart. Undressing quickly; pulling off their wet clinging clothes, they moved to the bedroom. Where their wet, hot bodies clung to one another as they hit the bed.

He towered over her as he positioned himself in between her open spread legs. "Fuck me," Sam smiled at him as she grabbed both of his shoulders and pulled his face to hers. They stayed like this for the longest time, kissing, touching and caressing with their hands and mouths before Sam finally wrapped her legs around Jason waist as he entered her.

Her fingernails dug into the top of his back as he pushed himself slowly into her. He moaned out her names softly as he pushed deeper within. Their hips grinded together as their breaths deepened and the pleasure build. Their eyes never leaving each other's face as their bodies came together as one.

Before both of them came, Jason pulled out before slamming himself back into Sam roughly, adding to her orgasm as he found that hidden spot within. Arching her back, she pressed her body hard up against his as her arms stretched out along the length of the bed. Her breathing was labour as she felt the walls of her tightening around Jason's manhood. She bit down on her lower lip, trying not to come too quickly. But she didn't know how long she could go before her body exploded as he continued to thrust within. His lips latched on to her nipple as he buried himself deeper, adding to her pleasure.

A few moments later, they both climaxed at the same time, not being able to take it any longer. Clasping on top of her, Jason rolled onto his side, lying down next to her as she untangled her legs from his waist. Leaning her head against his chest, they both stayed there trying to catch their breaths.

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Leaving

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

Do NOT Disturb!

**Leaving...**

The next week went pretty much the same as the first few days had gone with them just enjoying one another physically and laying about the beach. They knew that their time here was coming to an end soon but neither wanted to think about that. On the Island they had all the privacy they wanted and going back to Port Charles all that would go away. They had spent more time together here then they had ever back home.

"Do we have to leave?" asked Sam as she smuggled up closer to Jason as they lay out on the beach together, watching the sunset. The sky was painted in the brightest of pinks and reds as the sun set lower over the ocean. The waves crashed into the coast. It was perfect. Sam didn't want to have to say goodbye to it all.

"I'm afraid so," whispered Jason sadly into her ear as his bare arms wrapped closer around her small frame. He was sad to see it go too. But they had overstayed their visit. Plus a phone call had come in from Sonny the other night saying that he was needed back home. It had been good for him to just to be able to escape to the Island with Sam and have her all to herself. "But we don't have to leave yet," he added after a moment, his eyes dark with lust as he titled his head down and captured her lips with his.

The kiss deepened within moments as Sam returned the kiss, her hands sliding down his bare back; feeling every muscle as she went. Jason was now positioned on top of Sam, towering over her as his tongue found its way into the part of her mouth. It was there that his tongue met with hers; they twisted together like snakes. Their lips opening and closing over one another, devouring. His strong hand slid underneath the material of her black tank top as the other cupped the side of her face. She was wearing very little clothes but he still thought that she was wearing too much.

Before hand they had gone for a swim in the ocean, for the last time. Sam was only wearing a bikini and a tank top on top of that but he still felt like there was too much. He wanted to touch her skin to taste it on his lips. Moving his hand away from her face, he let it travel to the back of her neck, where he then untied the knot of it.

A moan then escaped from the back of Sam's throat as she felt Jason's other hand travel along the base of her ribcage before cupping her right breast through the thin material of her bikini top. His action surprised her. Breaking apart from the kiss, Sam dung her hands into Jason's bare shoulders as she leaned forward and began to kiss the side of his neck. They continued on like this for a few moments touching and licking before their mouths found their way back together again. The kiss was deep with passion as Jason slid both his hands underneath the top and cupped her breasts. The pads of his thumbs ran softly over the sensitive tip of the nipples; sending a shiver down Sam's spin. His fingers continued to pull and touch until her nipples formed tiny little peaks.

"I want you," whispered Sam, her voice moist and lust in Jason's ear. Her teeth biting down lightly on the lob of his ear. She arched her back, lifting focusing her chest deeper into Jason's touch. She then purred into his ear as a wave of pleasure came over her; this sent him going wild. Jason's eyes darkened with desire as his body stirred for Sam. His dick was already hard and pressing into Sam's stomach.

Trailing hot wet kisses down Jason's massive strong shoulders and chest, her hands roamed down his sides to the front, where they then slide down into the waistband of his bathing suit. She wanted to make him scream and she knew just how to do so. She quickly brushed her fingers along his member before resting her right on his balls, while the left one gripped the shaft. A smile appeared on her face as she looked up at Jason, who eyes were closed and mouth slightly open. Deepening her touch, she slowly began to rub her hand up and down the shaft, her fingers squeezing the sensitive skin of the head. She continued with this light touch before deepening it and moving faster along the shaft. She could tell that this was sending Jason's wild as a deep groan escaped from the back of his throat.

Opening his eyes, he stared intensely down at Sam for a moment before roughly kissing her on the mouth. He bent down lightly on her lower lip as his hand traced circles along her thigh before sliding upwards and gripping her ass, pushing his hips into hers. His hand then moved to her inner thigh, were it slowly made it way upwards to her centre. His fingers gently brushed her through the material of the bikini before making their way inward. Sam titled her head against the towel, closing her eyes and letting his touch take over her. His thumb brushed up against her cit as one finger slid into her opening. Her hips lifted off of the towel as she opened her legs further, deepening Jason touch as he rubbed her cit harder. Sam moaned out at this as a warmth spread through her entire body. Her hips then began to move along with the moments of Jason's hand as he slid another finger into her, going deeper. The walls of her vagina tightened and pulsed around his fingers as they found that sweet spot within her. Jason continued on for a moment longer before slipping his wet fingers out and replacing them with his erection. He had torn the side of the bottoms away.

Leaning upwards, Sam wrapped her arms around Jason's neck, pressing her lips to his as he slid himself into her. He deepened the kiss as he thrusted his hips into hers. The back of her fingers digging into his shoulders blades as she felt him swell within. Her hips pressed against Jason's focusing him to go deeper within as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She wanted him to be close.

It didn't take much longer before both of them sweating and their breathing was laboured. The pressure within them was building fast and it wouldn't be long before they both came.

* * *

"That was amazing," whispered Sam as she tried to catch her breath, smiling warmly up at Jason, who still lay on top of her.

"Your amazing," he replied back as he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips before rolling onto his side and pulling Sam close to him.

They were now bathed in darkness for the sun had completely set during their love making.

* * *

Okay, so I am sad to say but the next chapter will be the last of this series. But please review letting me know if you want me to make another 'Interruptions' series that will continue after Sam and Jason return to Port Charles.

Let me know! Thanks for reading!

Julie


	9. Last Night in Paradise

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay, so this is going to be the last chapter of this series. I know it's sad. But I am in the work of doing an interruptions sequel, where it will mostly have to do with Sam and Jason getting interrupted mostly either by Brenda, Carly or Michael and some others :P.

Thanks for all of you that have read and review since the beginning! :D

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

_**Do NOT Disturb!**_

_**Last Night in Paradise...**_

Jason lifted Sam up from the sand and carried her back to the house. Leaning down, he captured her lips with his as he pushed open the patio door with his foot and carried her over the threshold. They continued to kiss as Jason lay her down onto the bed. It lasted for a moment or two before, Jason broke apart and began to undress Sam slowly.

Once they were both undressed, Jason joined Sam on the bed. They both turned on their sides to face one another as their mouths touched in the dark. Jason's hand reached out and cupped the side of Sam's face as her hand rested gently on the crook of his arm. As the kiss grew, he ran his hand down the side of her neck and along the curve of her body. With their lips still locked together, he grabbed a hold of her waist and moved her so that she was now underneath him as he straddled her hips; his hand still holding her waist.

His lips soon broke apart from hers as he slid his tongue over the hole in her ear and took her ear lobe into his mouth. Nibbling down on it, his breath was hot against her skin. He began to whisper soft words t o her in between kisses as he trailed his lips down her body, His massive chest, brushed up against her breasts as he kissed the spot between them, traveling down to her navel. His blue eyes focused on her face as he inched his way down to in between her legs. "I want to fuck you!" he whispered before he kissed the outer folds of skin of Sam's pussy.

The tip of his index finger was on her cit; slowly moving it back and forth; touching it with the lightest touch. Sliding it into her opening, the sweet juices of her spilled out. She was wet for him. She opened her self up for him as he pushed his index finger further inside of her. Sam let out a cry as he quickened his movements and deepened his pressure. He then added a 2nd finger into her, adding to her pleasure. Her arms were stretched out gripping the bed sheets as she arched her head back against the pillows and thrusted her hips along with the movements of Jason's fingers. She continued to moan out with pleasure as the feeling in the pit of her stomach began to build up once again. He could feel her coming soon with the sound of her breathing being laboured and the tightening of the walls of her vagina around his hand. Sliding his fingers out of her, he replaced them with his mouth.

He licked and sucked on her cit and around the outside of her opening; before sliding the tip of his tongue in and teasing lightly before removing it. Pressing his mouth over the opening, he blew hot air into her. Sam let out a deep long moan at this. She wanted him now. Lifting her head up and she met Jason's eye as he towered over her. Positioning himself between her legs, which were wrapped firmly around his hips. Knowing what was coming; her arms went to his shoulders. He looked into her eyes as he pushed forward with his hips, thrusting his head of his cock inside her opening.

Sam bit down on her bottom lip as he began to stretch her muscles, pushing deeper inside her. Jason continued pushing, his teeth gritted as he watched Sam beneath him. God she was beautiful he thought to himself. Sam's hands gripped onto him, nails digging into his skin as he was now fully inside of her and began to thrust slowly upward. "Yes…God, yes…"she moaned out. Her mouth fell open, instantly dry, as she moaned, groaned, and withered beneath him. His body fiercely and repeatedly slammed into hers. He attempted to remain silent but found that he couldn't. Opening his mouth, a deep groan escaped from the back of his throat as their hips continued to grinded up against one another.

"Yes, right there...ohhh right there...ohhhhh yess, that's it!" Sam tightened her legs around Jason's hips, pressing him closer; making him go deeper within until he found that sweet spot, up high. He pushed harder and harder within her vaginal walls; the muscles of his lower back and buttocks flexing with his rapid movements.

Jason leaned down and captured Sam's lips with his; pulling her into a long sweet kiss before both breaking apart as they climaxed.

With one final thrust, Jason pulled himself out of Sam and collapsed on the bed beside her. Sam curled her body up against his, laying her head against his fast beating heart. Jason ran his finger through her long hair and kissed her sweaty temple. They lay like that for a while until their breathing had settled and their pulses had stopped racing.

"I think we have had more sex here than we have had since getting back together," observed Sam as she lifted her head off of Jason's chest and looked at him. A smile was playing on her lips.

Jason couldn't help but laugh a little at this. "We had sex," commented Jason.

"More like interruptions," pointed out Sam, before leaning in and kissing him on the mouth. Another round of love making was about to begin as she trailed her hand down his navel to in between his legs. Her fingers softly wrapping around his member.

* * *

Okay I know it's a sucky ending. But Look forward to a new series in the next couple of weeks!

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Julie

Do NOT Disturb!


End file.
